Mario Hoops 5-on-5
Mario Hoops 5-on-5 is the sequel to hoops 3-on-3. It was originally called Mario Hoops 7-on-7, but was changed to 5-on-5 even though there are actually 7 people on one team. (Ninten'doh doesn't know how to count). It is hosted by Arend. Characters *New Mario - Mushroom Numbskulls *Luigi - Mushroom Numbskulls *DK - Mushroom Numbskulls *Yoshi - Mushroom Numbskulls *Peach - Mushroom Numbskulls *Para-Hoopa - Mushroom Numbskulls *Toadsworth - Mushroom Numbskulls *Bowser - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Bowser Jr. - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Hammer Bro - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Koopatrol - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Chargin' Chuck - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Kamek - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Koopa Kid - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Ludwig von Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Wendy O. Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Roy Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Morton Koopa Jr.- Koopaling Krunchers *Lemmy Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Larry Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Iggy Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Wario - Garlic Idiots *Waluigi - Garlic Idiots *Jimmy T. - Garlic Idiots *Mona - Garlic Idiots *Peachycakes - Garlic Idiots *Boshi - Garlic Idiots *Goodstyle - Garlic Idiots *Tumble Aka Max2 - Best Buds *Dry Bones - Best Buds *3D - Best Buds *Twink - Best Buds *Plumber - Best Buds *Great Gonzo - Best Buds *SPL - Best Buds *Pinkachu - Poké Ilanders *Pichu - Poké Ilanders *Blaziken - Poké Ilanders *Ditto - Poké Ilanders *Jirachi - Poké Ilanders *Mew - Poké Ilanders *Celebi - Poké Ilanders *9-volt - Unsorted Team *18-volt - Unsorted Team *Dr. Crygor - Unsorted Team *Penny Crygor - Unsorted Team *Prof. E. Gadd - Unsorted Team *Paper Mario - Unsorted Team *General Guy - Unsorted Team Courts *Mushroom Cup (Marioverse courts) **Subcon Plains **Yoshi's Island **Luigi's Mansion **Tiny Field *Garlic Cup (Warioverse courts) **Club Sugar **Waluigi Stadium **Sherbet Land **Mona Pizza *Pokéball Cup (Pokéverse courts) **Pokémon Island Colosseum **Groudon Caverns **Sky Pillar **Giant Field *Special Cup (Courts of the Marioverse, Warioverse AND the Pokéverse) **Mauville City Route **WarioWare Factory **Bowser's Castle **Rainbow Valley *Usedup Cup (user courts) **Ultimate Casino **3D's Maze **Star Haven **Plumber's Plumbing *Other Courts **Practice Court Screenshots Image:Dry Dunk.JPG|Dry Bones prepareing for his "Dry Dunk" Image:3D Dunk.GIF| 3D dunking in Practice Court Image:Tiny!.PNG| In Tiny Field, you're smaller than a coin! Image:Subconbasket.jpg| Best Buds vs. Poké Islanders, at beginning in Subcon Plains Image:Dunk.PNG| SPL's dunk. (both reg, and alternate) Image:Results.jpg| Arend says that Koopatrol wins against Dry Bones in 1-on-1 mode. Image:GiantField.jpg| a pre-release screenshot with 5 people on each team, in the finalized court Giant Field. Image:YID.GIF| Yoshi's Island in a Slam Dunk Contest with Dry Bones(winning) and New Mario. Image:bowserbasket.jpg| Bowser's Castle Exhibition 2-on-2 mode with Toadsworth and Yoshi (winning) and Boshi and Wario (losing). Image:mauvillebasket.jpg| Mauville City Route Exhibition 1-on-1 mode Twink vs. Chargin' Chuck. Image:GonzoDunk.PNG| This time in Practice Court, Great Gonzo uses a F.L.U.D.D. item to dunk. Image:Plumberbasket.jpg| Peach and Para-Hoopa vs. Paper Mario and Prof. E. Gadd in Plumber's Plumbing. Artwork Image:Mario 5-on-5.JPG| New Mario with the ball Image:Max artwork.JPG| Artwork of Max2/Tumble Image:Pinkachu 5-on-5.jpg| Pinkachu with the ball Image:Blaziken 5 on 5.PNG| Official artwork of Blaziken Image:Mew 5 on 5.PNG| Mew Image:Jimmy 5 on 5.jpg| Jimmy's artwork. Image:GS 5 on 5.jpg| Artwork of Goodstyle. How can he dribble without arms??? Image:Roy 5 on 5.jpg| Roy Koopa. Image:DB B Ball.JPG| Artwork of Dry Bones Image:KT5-5.JPG| Artwork of the Koopatrol Image:3D 5-on-5.jpg| Bad 3D artwork. Image:Gonzo 5-on-5.jpg| Great Gonzo's artwork. Image:Toad 5-on-5.jpg| Toadsworth's artwork. Erm... does he ask to kick the ball? Image:Chuck 5-on-5.jpg| Chargin' Chuck's artwork Image:Kra-Z. dunk.PNG| Plumber's "Kra-Z. Dunk" artwork. Image:L-5-on-5.jpg|Luigi's artwork. He's unhandy. Image:Yoshi 5-on-5.jpg|Yoshi's artwork. Image:55KK.jpg|Koopa Kid's artwork. Image:55WL.jpg|Waluigi's artwork. Image:55KM.jpg|Kamek's artwork. Image:Boshi 5-on-5.jpg|Boshi's artwork. Image:Celebi 5-on-5.jpg|Celebi's artwork. Image:Bowser 5-on-5.jpg|Bowser's artwork. Image:PM 5-on-5.jpg|Paper Mario's artwork. Image:Gadd 5-on-5.jpg|Prof. E. Gadd's artwork. Image:Arend 5-on-5.jpg|Arend's artwork. He's the host, and doesn't have any ball. category:Shames